


JonDami smut

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worked With I_am_magical_biotch





	JonDami smut

**Rooftop**

Damian and Jon sit on top of a gargoyle. “How are you damian?” Inquires Jon   
“Fine and you?” Replies Damian 

Jon replies "Fine.." Then they stay in an awkward silence    
“Jon you ready?” Inquires Damian...As Jon does not respond then he tapps Jon on his shoulder 

“Yes Damian...i am awake” Says Jon   
“No you are not” Replies Damian

"Sorry" Says Jon ashamed   
“We have been here a while...Lets go get something to eat” Damian said in a lighthearted tone    
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Said Jon

“No” Snapped Damian 

“Okay” Replies Jon happily

“Okay...Let’s go” Replied Damian

***Time skip***

“That was good” Said Damian   
“Oh thanks” Said Jon...Then Damian turns to him   
“Oh thanks for that” Replies Damian and then Jon hugs Damian 

Damian is shocked but eventually hugs back   
“You do not like me do you...do you?!” Says Damian 

“No not really” Says Jon   
“What do you mean” Says Damian   
“I do not like you in the gay way” Says Jon and then Damian turns to him and smiles 

"Oh...ok" Says Damian as he looks away from Jon 

"Why does he look so...Sad?" Thought Jon but he just ignored his friend's weird reaction 

They go back to patrol for a while before it started raining heavily and decided to head back to the Manor. 

As they enter Damian's room Jon remembers something "Wait here I'm going to call my mom and ask her if I can stay" Says Jon as he leaves 

“Alfred” Yells Damian   
“Yes Sir” Replies Alfred    
“I have a question” Replies Damian   
“About what sir?” Replies Alfred    
“I have some feelings that i do not know what they are...what should i do” Inquires Damian

"Well, what type of feelings?" Asked Alfred

“Towards Jon” Replies Damian 

"Umm... could you be more specific?" Asked Alfred   
“Love and Other Feelings” Replied Damian kind of sheepishly

"Sir, I think you might be in love" Replied Alfred will a slight smile

“What do you mean” Inquires Damian 

"I think you might have romantic feeling for him" Answered Alfred

“So you are saying that i am gay” Questions Damian

"Yes. You are" Deadpanned Alfred   
“That is insane” Replies Damian

"There's nothing wrong with being gay-" Alfred was cut off by Damian

"There's no way I like him like _ that _ !!!” Panicked Damian   
“Yes their is a way that you like him like-” Says Alfred   
“No there is not” Says Damian 

Their conversation was interrupted by Jon walking in

"Is everything ok?" Ask Jon

“Yes it is fine” Replies Damian

"Ok...well my mom says that I can stay" Said Jon “What were you guys talking about?” 

"Nothing!" Says Damian panicking   
“Really, what is wrong?” Says Jon

"I think I'll leave you two to talk alone" Says Alfred before leaving

"Well?" Asked Jon

“We were just talking...”Said Damian 

"But I want to know about what" Replies Jon...smirking   
“Something personal” Said Damian

Jon walked towards Damian   
“Do you want to go watch a movie” Asked Damian

“Maybe...Do you have popcorn?” Answered Jon

"Yes" Says Damian

"Then sure!" Replies Jon   
Then the grandfather clock opens and out steps Bruce

“What is Jon doing here...DOES HE KNOW” Says Bruce    
“We are having a sleepover and yes he does...Father” Says Damian   
“Hi Bruce” Says Jon   
“How are you Jon” Says Bruce

"Um g-good" Says Jon

"We should just get going" Says Damian and he takes Jon with him to the kitchen to get popcorn

“What was that about” Says Jon

"You don't want to know" Says Damian

"Yes I do" Replies Jon but Damian just glares at him   
  


**Back at Bruce’s Office**

Ring...Ring...Ring

“Hello Clark what is up” Says Bruce   
“Where is he” Yells Clark 

"Where is who?" Asks Bruce 

"You know who!" Yells Clark

“Oh Jon...Lois knows that he is at the Manor” Says Bruce   
“Oh Really” Says Clark

"Really" Says Bruce   
  


**Wayne Manor Kitchen**

“What the hell just happened” Said Damian 

"All I remember was you telling me to get the popcorn bag…" Said Jon   
“That is not what i mean” Says Damian

“So what did you mean” Says Jon

“What happened in the office” Says Damian   
“I think they yelled at each other about where i am” Says Jon

"Didn't you tell your mom?" Asked Damian

"Yeah…My guess that …" Said Jon   
“Your mom did not tell your dad” Says Damian

"I wonder why" Says Jon

Damian just shrugged 

Then they walk into the kitchen

Then Jon accidently touches the arm of Damian. “What was that about?” 

"What?" Says Jon

"You touching me” Replies Damian   
“I did that accidently” Says Jon

"Oh.." Says Damian

"Are you ok? You've been acting weird" Asks Jon

"I HAVE NOT” Says Damian

"YES YOU HAVE" Replies Jon   
“What do you mean” Says Damian

"You acted weird during patrol, you were being secretive with Alfred and your panicking. You never panick!" Says Jon   
“I was not” Replies Damian

"Why won't you just talk to me…" Whispers Jon and then Damian turns away from Jon   
“Because I do not know” Says Jon

“Lets go watch this movie” Says Damian

"Ok" Says Jon

They go back to the movie room and Damian puts in The Godfather    
“If you want to talk” Says Jon "I'm here for you”

“Okay” Says Damian “Lets go watch this movie” 

"Ok...wait Damian is this for adults?" Says Jon

"What?” Says Damian   
“Yes i think this movie is for adults” Says Jon   
“I have watched this movie before” Says Damian "It's nothing you probably haven't seen yet"

"I'm just going to trust you" Says Jon   
“Thanks you” Replies Damian

**35 Minutes Later**

Damian thinks about what Alfred had said about him being gay...He just could not get that thought out his mind as he looked at the person that this conversation had been started about...Jon Kent the son of the Man of Steel    
“What am i going to do about this” Thought Damian

"What was that?” Says Jon

"Did I say that out loud?!" Asks Damian

"Yeah, and what happened?" Says Jon

“Nothing” Replies Damian

"I can tell that's not true" Says Jon

"Will you stop asking?! I'm fine!" Yells Damian.Then Jon touches the shoulder of Damian   
“You are my friend and you look like you are having a hard time and i want to help with you” Says Jon

"Yeah... your friend" Says Damian between gritted teeth   
“Are you having a bad day” Says Jon

"No...technically" Says Damian   
“So what is the issue” Says Jon

"I..might be...gay" Says Damian

“Wait what” Replies Jon supprised 

"You know what? It might have been a bad idea to say that" Says Damian blushing

“No it is not” Says Jon   
“What do you mean” Says Damian   
“It is not a bad idea to just say it” Replies Jon 

"Don't you think that I'm weird or something?" Says Damian

"No! Not at all!" Says Jon   
“Okay...Do you like as a friend even less” Asks Damian in a almost tearful voice

"Damian...I like you just the way you are….....A-as a friend!" Said Jon slightly scared   
“Thanks?” Damian said Confusingly

Jon groaned slightly and looked like he was trying to find the right words   
“What are you trying to say” Says Damian 

"I think that what I'm trying to say is that I might be into guys as well?" Says Jon 

"What?!" Says Damian surprised

"Dami, what if I told you I might like you...as more than a friend?" Asked Jon nervous. 

Damian was shocked but quickly snapped out of it and said "I would tell you that I might like you too" with a sudden confidence boost only to go back to being nervous when he saw Jon extremely shocked.

"Forget that--" Damian was cut off by Jon kissing him and he quickly kissed back   
“You are super cute” Says Jon

"No I'm not!" Says Damian blushing

"Yes you are" Says Jon before kissing him again   
“Ha ha” Says Damian   
“Do you want more” Says Jon

"Um...y-yeah" Says Damian   
“Are you excited” Says Jon   
“Y-y-yes” Says Damian 

Jon kisses Damian again and grabs his waist. Once he pulls away he starts kissing his neck “ohh” Says Damian in pleasure "Oh, that was cute, I want to hear more of that" Says Jon as he slips his hand on Damian's shirt.“What do you want to hear more of” Asks Damian. “You are super hot” Says Jon. “Thanks you are too” Says Damian. Jon takes Damian's shirt off and he starts kissing and sucking on his chest. “Ohhhhh...I like that” Moans Damian "Glad to hear that" Says Jon as he leaves a hickey. Then Damian puts his legs around the neck of Jon. Then Damian takes off the shirt of Jon. “Wait give me a minute” Said Damian 

Then he puts a “Do Not Disturb Sign” on the Handle of the door 

Damian kisses Jon again and Jon grabs his ass. Damian moans. Then Damian takes off the pants of Jon and his perfectly shaped legs and he can see his cock sticking out of his boxer shorts. “You liked that” Said Damian "Obviously" Said Jon as he petted Damian and he moaned softly. “Would you like some help with your pants” Said Jon. Damian nodded and Jon started talking off his pants. Then Damian touches the cock of Jon "Do you want me to help with this?" Said Damian "Sure" Said Jon with a smirk “Would you like some help your underwear” "Yeah" Said Damian. Jon started taking it off and touching damian. “How would you like me to please you” Says Jon. Damian blushed and whispered “come here” and then he started moving his hand up and down the cock of Jon. "Ahh Dami that feels good" Damian smirked and kneeled in front of Jon and started to lick his cock “Oh that feels good” "Happy to know" Said Damian as he kept licking and then he put it in his mouth after a while then he took his dick and then put it into the ass of Damian and then that let out a giant moan of happiness "Ahhh that feels so good~" Moaned Damian loudly. And then he french kisses Jon. Then he came all over the face of Damian. 

“Lets get cleaned up” Says Jon

"Ok" Says Damian breathlessly

THE END 


End file.
